Dramione Drabbles
by Bronnii
Summary: A collection of Dramione drabbles/oneshots.
1. 23 Cat

23. Cat

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time. Hermione Granger was relentlessly calling for her ginger cat, Crookshanks.

"Look, Hermione, I doubt your cat is here if he hasn't been found yet. Why don't you try looking around the castle grounds?" Draco advised soothingly. Hermione glared at him, why had he called her by her first name?

"Fine!" she shouted, tears welling in her chocolate brown eyes. She began to storm across the Head Girl's bedroom towards Draco, who was leaning up the doorframe.

"Hey! You can't go out there now, it's dark outside!" Draco warned her.

"I'll be fine."

"At least let me come with you then?" Draco offered. Hermione looked at him intently before nodding. Draco smiled; at least he'd know she was safe. They headed outside towards Hagrid's hut. The late November wind set Hermione's teeth chattering,

"Cr-cr-Crookshanks!"

Draco shrugged off his outer robe and draped it over Hermione's shoulders and circled to face Hermione to tie it. Hermione was centimetres from Draco's face; his silver eyes danced in the moonlight. Hermione daren't breathe and disrupt Draco, but he had finished tying the robe moments ago, he just couldn't bear to stop looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes; he was lost in her eyes.

_It would only take me to lean forward and I'd be kissing her_, Draco thought, _just do it, now's the time take it or leave it_. Draco edged forward and gently met Hermione's soft, velvety lips. Draco didn't mean to frighten or offend Hermione, simply show her how much he cared. As he slowly backed away not once leaving eye contact he saw a rosy blush plastered along Hermione's cheeks.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Draco whispered looking at the dew-covered grass. Hermione reached for his hand and grasped it lovingly.

"Why?"

That one word question spread along several aspects. Why did you kiss me? Why now?

"I-I-I think I love you, Hermione Granger. The time just felt right to make my feelings shown." He explained.

"I think we should try looking for Crookshanks again tomorrow when it's brighter." Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded in response. The pair practically flew back to the Head Boy and Girl common room and as soon as Draco shut the door behind him, Hermione pounced. She lunged at him, crashing their lips together. Draco was a bit taken aback by the Gryffindor's sudden feistiness but he was soon throwing all his passion and lust into this single kiss; Draco licked Hermione's lower lip begging for entrance which was gladly gained, both of their tongues were soon dancing around each other in passion.

Hermione broke away at the sound of purring much to Draco's dismay; Hermione swivelled round to see Crookshanks laid on the common room sofa.

"Oh, Crookshanks "


	2. 95 Advertisements

95. Advertisements

Daily Prophet 'Lonely Hearts':

I'm sorry this isn't an actual request for a 'lonely heart', my heart is lonely but lonely for someone in particular. I was stupid and inconsiderate. I was a fool to ever let her walk away. This is just a plea, I hope she sees...

Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger.

I love you.

I should have never hesitated to say it, I was just scared to admit it in case you ever ran away with my stone heart; but the thing is you already owned it and I practically pushed you out the door with it, without my realising it.

I thought I was saving myself when the only person who can save me is you. I won't blame you, if you don't accept my apology but you will always own my heart - just know that.

But if you do ever come back, I will never let you slip away again. You are too irreplaceable, you are the _only_ person who has ever walked their way right into my heart and I intend on keeping you there. Where you belong, with me.

I love you; come home?

Draco.


	3. 81 Pen and Paper

81. Pen and Paper

_Hey, Hermione!_

**What is it _now_, Draco?**

_I was just wondering how you were, is that such a crime?_

**No, that's actually quite kind of you; I'm fine, thanks. How are you?**

_Well, I'm glad! Me? I'm okay. How's your day been?_

**Dull.**

_Aw, why? You had Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Runes today - all your favourites, what's happened?_

**Nothing just Ron being an insensitive prat... wait, how do you know all my lessons?**

_Er, well... you told me this morning!_

**No, I didn't.**

_Fine, I take extra special attention to your timetable?_

**Why?**

_Because._

**That isn't a satisfactory answer.**

_Fine! Because I like to know where you are._

**That's absurd, why on Earth would you want to know that?**

_So I know where you are if I ever need you._

**Why would you ever need me? Is there something else to this, Draco?**

_In case... in case I was dying! And nope, don't know what you mean._

**Draco.**

_FINE! I like to know where you are in case you ever need me._

...

_I want to be able to help you, if you ever need it._

**Go on?**

_What I'm trying to say is I want to be able to help you, protect you, cherish you... for you to be mine._

**Are you saying what I think you're saying?**

_Will you go out with me?_

**Yes! I thought you'd never ask!**

Draco looked up from the piece of parchment and smiled at Hermione over the various towers of books at their table in the library. To think all he had to do, to ask her out was put pen to paper...


	4. 1 Introduction

**A/N: This was originally a my '' piece for the 100 theme challenge but I'm turning it into a multi-chapter story...eventually. :3**

Prologue.

Hermione Granger was strolling down Diagon Alley. Well, she was strolling if you ignored the fact that people were stopping her every five steps to get a photograph or an autograph of the infamous war heroine.

After what should have been a five minute walk down the street, turned into a half an hour stretch of seemingly never ending walkway, Hermione finally made it to her favourite cafe. She wanted nothing more than to sit down and enjoy a nice hot chocolate; but it just wasn't her day, as all the tables were occupied. Of course there were eager people asking her to share their table; but Hermione just wanted to blend in and relax, not be hounded over by over enthusiastic 'fans'.

She finally understood how Harry felt all those years ago. It had been five years since Voldemort's demise but people still wouldn't leave her alone!

She scanned the room and her eyes locked on to the one person who was not shouting at her to join him. She snaked her way through the tables, having to slap away a few wandering hands.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I might be able to share this table with you as all the others are occupied." Hermione asked the blonde haired man.

"Sure, Granger. Sit down." Came the drawled reply.

_Where did she know that voice?_

She sat down tentatively, to look straight into the silver pools of, none other than, Draco Malfoy. She smiled at him nonetheless, to which Draco raised a slender eyebrow in responce.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is _Hermione_." She smiled again, it was new introductions for two very changed people.

"The pleasure is all mine, my name is _Draco_."


End file.
